


Be My Date

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [75]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa is at a party when she meets Joffrey Baratheon, finally her now ex-boyfriend, again. One problem. She told him she had a new boyfriend. Bigger problem. That boyfriend doesn't exist. Yet.





	Be My Date

**"** O no…” Sansa shook her head in absolute disbelief when she saw Joffrey Baratheon enter the club with an air of confidence surrounding him. “This can’t be happening.” She downed her still half full glass of wine and quickly she reached for another one. She needed more alcohol. And she desperately needed that boyfriend she had been bragging about every time Joffrey had texted her to ask if there was really no way he could make it up to her.

The only problem was that that boyfriend she had been bragging about didn’t really exist.

As soon as he saw her Joffrey’s eyes widened and Sansa felt pearls of sweat covering her forehead. 

She had to do something and she had to do something now. “Hey…” She curled her fingers around the wrist of the boy standing next to her. “Can you pretend to be my boyfriend, please?” She kept one eye on the unknown boy and one eye on her ex who was now walking across the dance floor, each step carrying him closer and closer towards her. “I'll pay your drinks for the rest of the evening.” She didn’t give him the chance to say no. 

“Sansa!” 

She grabbed the stranger’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Joffrey!” She forced herself to smile at him. “I haven’t seen you in a while. What are you doing here?” 

“I can’t miss Margaery Tyrell’s birthday party, can I?” Joffrey placed his hands on her shoulders and his wet lips pecked her cheeks. 

The urge to throw up was almost overwhelming, but she was not gonna show him that he still had that kind of power over her, that he still had some kind of power over her, that he still had any kind of power over her. 

“And I actually hoped to finally see you again too.” Joffrey stepped back and he furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at the stranger next to Sansa. “I guess this is the boyfriend you’ve dumped me for?” His eyes shamelessly wandered over the young man’s body and Sansa followed his glance.

The stranger was actually quite handsome. His long black curls were tied into a bun and his broad shoulders implied that he was part of some sports team. And even though he wasn’t very tall, he still looked slightly intimidating with his straight back and his lifted chin. 

This could have been much worse, to be honest. 

“Yes!” Sansa’s voice sounded a little higher than usually, but she hoped Joffrey wouldn’t notice that. “But we only met after I’ve already dumped you.” She cocked her head slightly and she let her head rest on the young man’s shoulders. “So, this is Joffrey, my ex-boyfriend.” She emphasized the ex. “And this is…”

“Jon Snow.” The stranger interrupted her before this entire situation could get humiliating and embarrassing. “Quarterback, but since it’s winter I’m now kickboxing to stay in shape.” His voice was warm and encouragingly he squeezed her hand. 

Reluctantly Joffrey stepped back and he scratched the back of his neck. “O, a quarterback.” He grinned, but the grin missed its usual arrogance. “Wow, I never thought you had that in you.” He turned his face towards Sansa again and Sansa felt her cheeks heating up.

“Well…” She shrugged. “Still waters run deep, I guess.” She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and she took another sip from her wine. “Jon and I met at a party and he thought I was…”

“Beautiful and brave and intelligent.” Jon smiled and Sansa stared at him for a short moment. “I still can’t believe that a woman like her really fell in love with a guy like me.” He pulled her a little closer towards him and his lips kissed her hair. “I'm absolutely lucky that things between you two didn’t work out. So, I guess I have to thank you?”

Joffrey furrowed his eyebrows and for the first time ever Sansa saw him speechless. It only lasted a few seconds and then he managed to get himself together again. “There are prettier fishes in the sea.” He shrugged and turned around and a few seconds later he disappeared in the crowd.

Sansa finally allowed herself to let out a deep breath. “Thank you so much.” She pulled her hand away and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “You have no idea how much this meant to me.” She shifted her weight again. “So, what can I get you? I was serious. The rest of the evening all drinks are on me.”

“You’re welcome.” He reached for her hand again and strangely enough his touch felt comforting and pleasant. “I guess things between you and that Joffrey guy didn’t really end well?”

Sansa bent her head and stared at her feet. “It's my own fault. I really thought he loved me, but…” She swallowed. “I don’t think he even knows what love is. He just wanted to posses me. I was so stupid and everything I remember that I almost…” She hesitated and thought about how close she had been to giving him her body.

“If he’s the one who hurt you, then none of this was your fault, Sansa.” Jon let her hand go again. “You couldn’t have known that he was a dick.” He was the first one to ever say that to her. 

“You really think so?” She looked up at him and she noticed the frown on his forehead and a certain sadness in his wonderful brown eyes. 

He nodded. “If someone hurts you it’s their fault and only theirs.” 

She wondered how often he had told himself that story. She wondered who had hurt him and how long and often he had blamed himself for that. “So, do you prefer a beer? A Bacardi-Coke? Something else?”

Jon’s lips curled up into a slight smile. “If you don’t mind, I’d like something else.” He cocked his head and his lips trembled slightly. “What about you don’t getting me that drink now, but taking me out for lunch tomorrow?” 

For a moment Sansa just stared at him and then she shook her head. “Is this you asking me on a date?” She widened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

“If you’re not ready for it, I get that, but…” He licked his lips. “You seem like a girl worth getting to know better, so…”

A smile spread across Sansa’s face and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. “Lunch tomorrow sounds perfect.”

Jon smiled back. “I’ll meet you at one at the Smoking Log then."


End file.
